1952 Piston Cup Season
The 1952 Piston Cup was the 2nd season of the Piston Cup in Brandon Eggers' version of the Piston Cup and Doc Hudson of Rust-Eze (his mentor Lightning McQueen is also sponsored by Rust-Eze) and Twin H Power wins again and broke a record for most wins in a single season and he won 27 races. Racers Tow Cap/Bumper Save 2 - Rusty Dipstick Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood Rev N Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread/Shiny Wax 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Percy Barbel Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze/Twin H Power 51 - Doc Hudson Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming (Rookie) Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Doc Hudson #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Doc Hudson #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Doc Hudson #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Doc Hudson #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Doc Hudson #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Buford Camshaft #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Doc Hudson #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Doc Hudson #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Junior Moon #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Doc Hudson #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Doc Hudson #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Doc Hudson #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Doc Hudson #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Doc Hudson #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Doc Hudson #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Junior Moon #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Buford Camshaft #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Doc Hudson #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Doc Hudson Final Standings ##51 Doc Hudson Wins:27 Top 5's:36 Top 10's:36 DNF's:1 (due to him spinning and winning the Pocono 500) ##11 Junior Moon Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##94 Louise Nash Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##300 LeRoy Heming Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 River Scott Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Percy Barbel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##44 Floyd Morgan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Samuel Conrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Duke Coulters Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##5 Slim Hood Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons